Raise Your Weapon
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: Kenny drags Damien back up to South Park with him and he finds Pip in a state so much worse than when he left him. The boy won't show his pain and things are about to get a hell of a lot worse with the storm brewing from below
1. Chapter 1: Right at the Start

_**A/n: Hello there! Welcome to my first South Park fic~**_

_**Now for the details**_

_**Rating: M-MA**_

_**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**_

_**Main Pairings: Damien/Pip , Kenny/Christophe, Stan/Kyle, Craig/Tweek**_

_**Warnings Include (but are not limited to): Foul Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Explicit Sexual Conten, M/M Relationships**_

_**Now that that's done, enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Right at the Start**_

He leaned over the sink, spitting blood and watching the water turn the dark crimson liquid pink before it circled the drain and disappeared. A shudder left those pale lips, the tips of a few golden locks getting wet from the rushing water. Slowly, a head lifted and a pair of large, cerulean eyes looked upon its owner's face.

A raccoon eye from an angered bully.

A split lip from a girl who'd slapped him because she knew he wouldn't retaliate.

Dark, purple bruises in the shapes of fingers across his neck from an irate Eric who needed to take his frustrations out after a fight with Kyle.

A small smile rose to that battered face.

"I've had worse. It's all in good fun" he told himself. He believed if he said it enough to himself, he'd believe it and the pain would lessen.

"Phillip, darling, come here. I've got some salt water for you to gargle" his mum quietly told him. That's right. He'd bitten his tongue rather hard when he was uppercutted today. Pip sent her a smile, unaware of the blood that had temporarily stained his white teeth. His mother winced and watched him tilt his head back, cringing as he let the salt water run over the wound in his mouth. He spit it out quickly, squeezing the sink hard as the pain of salt in the wound stung him and left his mouth throbbing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This would be different if I just had the money to get us out of this town" she whispered, rushing over and bringing her son's head against her breasts. Pip hugged her tight, and that was the only indication of his true feelings. That was all he would let the world see. And not even the world, just his beloved mum.

Well, adoptive mother.

But that wasn't the point.

"No, that would be a waste of your hard earned money. It's really no problem mum. I'm fine, see?" He smiled for her, mindful not to smile too much, lest his lip start bleeding once more.

The woman shook her head and gently ran her shaky fingers through his hair. She didn't say another word but he could see it in her eyes; she was blaming herself for all the torment he'd received through his life here. She thought moving to a "quiet little mountain town" with her husband and newly adopted son would do the British boy some good but they'd been there for barely an hour before she realized it wasn't nearly as quiet as they advertised.

Robots, demons, superheroes, zombies, gods, angels, aliens, you name it; it probably had been in South Park once or twice. Pip was all she had now. Her husband had been crushed to death by a robotic version of Barbara Streisand after he dove in to save Pip after the cheery, ever so selfless child had tried to get the beast to stop terrorizing the town.

Pip cried for hours and couldn't look her in the eyes for 2 months.

"Mum? Mum, I'm going to start dinner, what would you like?" Came her son's voice. The woman snapped back into focus and looked her boy over once more. She smiled softly and nodded and let him lead the way out.

She fought back the urge to cry for him.

* * *

A different kind of crimson came from below.

Intense, deadly, unforgiving.

"Damien, hun, if you keep scowling like that, your face will stick" teased a voice.

Crimson orbs narrowed.

"Kenny. If you don't want me to put you through a meat grinder, I suggest you shut the fuck up" the raven snarled. Kenny pouted, leaning back in his chair and yawning. He had been sent to Hell again after yet another one of Cartman's stupid ass plans ended up in him getting crushed by a falling beam from a construction site.

The blonde was currently in the Dark Palace, as Satan liked to call it. Of course, it was the largest thing in Hell, and even over miles upon miles of a fire sea, you could see the onyx landmark.

Speaking of, Satan had holed himself up in his room, working on how to punish a few lesser demons for trying to rise up against him. It never worked and it was always the newer souls and fallen angels who tried to overthrow him.

Kenny groaned. "Damien, I'm bored" he whined. Damien leered over at him, and Kenny was unfazed.

"Go back to your backwater town then and get out of my sight" he snapped. Kenny's eyes flickered over to him before he placed his cheek in his hand, leaning closer.

"Say, why don't you come back up with me?" Kenny questioned. Damien stared at him and the blonde twirled a piece of hair around his finger, grinning cheekily.

"You haven't been to South Park at all since that one time in fourth grade. You think Pops would let you come back and go to school again?" He inquired. Damien's brow ticked in annoyance.

"I'm the fucking Antichrist. What makes you think I want to waste my time with you fucking mortals? I already spend enough time torturing their souls when they get tossed down here. I'm perfectly fine with that" he grunted. Kenny pouted at him again.

"You're no fun. I'd enjoy being able to talk to you on a daily basis without me having to get my head smashed in or a metal pipe through my chest first, thank you very much" he huffed. Damien rolled his eyes and Satan finally emerged from his office, easily towering over his son and Kenny.

"Ah, Kenny, I hadn't sensed your arrival. What was it this time?"

"The usual. Cartman fucks up and I get crushed to death by a falling beam"

"Ah. I will enjoy the day that one gets sent here. Are you heading back up?"

"I am. But I want Damien to come with me"

The hiss that left Damien's throat was immediate and the teen summoned a flaming knife, plunging it into Kenny's thigh and twisting it savagely, tearing through bone and muscle.

Kenny screamed and Satan watched his son with interest before he snapped his fingers, sending Damien's knife away and healing Kenny's leg.

"I like it. Damien hasn't been back to the mortal world since the boxing match I had with Jesus. A breath of fresh air is just what he needs. Damien, go with him. Try not to set the school on fire the first week" he stated, watching Damien's crimson glare shift over to him.

"This is fucking bullshit."

"Think of it as a vacation. And, if anyone happens to piss you off up there, you could make a little list so you know which souls to torture extra good"

"How the fuck are you my father, you bubbly idiot?"

Satan only smirked.

* * *

As soon as they were sent back to the mortal realm, Kenny grabbed his parka, sliding it on and tightening the drawstrings after pulling the hood up. Damien stuffed his hands in his pockets, not at all affected by the cold of Colorado.

"Where are you going to go? Want to stay at my house?"

Damien's lip curled ever so slightly. "Absolutely not. I have a condo across town" he grunted. Kenny's brows shot up from behind his parka. "Really? Since when?"

"Just now."

With that, Damien disappeared in a plume of fire. Kenny rolled his eyes and began the trek back to his home.

Pip grabbed a blanket, draping it over his mum. She had fallen asleep on the couch after crying. He knew it. She cried and it was because of him.

Pip leaned down to kiss her cheek before he grabbed his satchel and hurried out of the home. He rushed to get to the bus stop, standing back and letting people get on before him, even those who came after he arrived.

He sat down heavily and watched the scenery go by in a blur of greens and blues.

Damien grunted as he heard an insistent knocking on the door. Fucking Kenny again. The Antichrist debated on whether or not he should start the day off by maiming the blonde but he decided against it. Too much work to bring him back to life before school started.

He rolled out of bed and opened his window, crimson eyes leering out at the blonde. He saw him beaming up at him, Kyle and Stan at his side. Damien rolled his eyes and got dressed, disappearing in a plume of fire and appearing before Kenny and his friends. He clicked his tongue as Stan and Kyle jumped in surprise while Kenny's grin only widened.

"Good morning, princess"

"Fuck off, Kenny"

Damien grumbled, following the trio as they lead the way to South Park High. "Where's your fatass friend?" He grunted, not really caring for the answer. Kyle's face scrunched up and Stan sighed while Kenny put his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Probably somewhere harassing some poor kid with his pack of idiots" he grunted. Cartman was still their "friend" of sorts but over the years, the chubby teen had drifted over to a set of more mindless friends that followed him without question. A pack of bullies was all they really were.

As if on a cue, the four boys heard a slam and a cry of pain, followed by a cackle. They looked down the hallway to their left, spotting Cartman and a group of his lackeys crowding around a lithe blonde. Cartman stepped forward, driving his fist into the smaller boy's stomach before he grabbed him by his forehead, driving his head back onto the lockers.

Pip cried out and slid down to his side, holding his midsection. He was shaking violently, coughing. He looked ready to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Aw c'mon Pip, old chap, don't got anything to say?" Eric sneered, grabbing a handful of Pip's bloodied blonde hair and lifting his head up. Pip sent him a smile.

"If its not too much of a bother, could you let me go now? We're all terribly late for class" he told them. Eric stared at him before he lifted his fist, ready to beat the smile off the Brit's face before his hand was caught roughly.

"Leave him the fuck alone, fatass!" Kyle snapped from behind Kenny, who was holding onto Cartman's hand. Stan got over to Pip, helping the European up.

"Pip, dude, are you okay?" He questioned. Pip smiled up at him. "Quite. I'm a bit sore in some places but I'll be fine" he hummed. Stan shook his head, noticing the blood dribbling down the back of Pip's neck.

Damien stood back, watching the blonde with no expression on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem, Cartman?!" Kyle barked, coming forward and shoving Cartman. The teen hardly moved. He crossed his chubby arms and laughed in the redhead's face.

"Calm down, Kahl. I'm teaching the little pipsqueak to be a man"

"By beating the hell out of him?!"

Kyle was going to surge forward, give Cartman a taste of his own medicine when Pip shot forward, standing between them and blocking Kyle. "Kyle, no. I'm quite alright. No need to worry about me and fight. Let's just get to class-" Pip hadn't even finished before Cartman wretched him back by his hair.

"Yeah, Kahl. Run along" he sneered. Kyle wasn't about to back down and both Kenny and Stan looked ready to go at it as well when suddenly Cartman let out a loud cry and let go of Pip, holding his chest. Everyone looked at him in shock to see Damien had teleported behind him, his hand phased clean through Eric's back as he grabbed hold of his heart, squeezing with no expression on his face, his crimson irises half lidded. Slowly, he tilted his head.

"I wonder how it would feel to squeeze your heart until it burst like a tomato" he mused, his demonic fingers clutching Cartman's heart a bit tighter. The boy cried out and Pip jumped up, pulling his sleeve.

"Oh! Please don't! You'll kill him!"

"That's the point."

"P-please stop it..."

Damien's eyes flickered down to the other teen. He remembered this kid. He was the only one that called him a friend when he came to the mortal realm. Well, the only one that called him a friend unconditionally.

Rolling his eyes, Damien snatched his hand out of Cartman's chest, watching the boy collapse to the floor in a wheezing pile. Damien yawned and start walking away, ignoring the stares of horror everyone but Pip and Kenny gave him.

The latter blonde grabbed Pip from Stan's grip. "Go to class. I'll take him to the nurse." He mumbled beneath his parka before escorting the short blonde away.

The nurse looked up and gasped when she saw the state Pip was in. She rushed to him.

"Oh my goodness Phillip! Bullies again?"

"I wouldn't call them that, Mrs. Holic."

Kenny snorted a small 'I would' as he crossed his arms. The brunette nurse sat Pip down, rushing to get her first aid kit. "Do you mind taking your shirt off?" She inquired gently. Pip nodded and removed his shirt, cringing when he rose his arms. She came over and cringed. Gently she touched his bruised chest and pulled away when he cringed once more.

"Your ribs are most definitely broken" she sighed. Pip's smile didn't falter and she tightly wrapped his chest, giving him some protection for the injury. She grabbed the spray on disinfectant. "Close your eyes, my dear" she cooed. Pip compiled and she sprayed the cut just under his cheekbone. Pip clutched his knees tightly, grinding his teeth together. She gently patted it with a cotton swab before placing a band aid there. She walked him over to the sink, rinsing the blood out of his hair and inspecting the cut there. It wasn't too bad but it would need stitches.

"You don't want to go to a hospital, do you?" She asked rhetorically. Pip nodded. "I'm terribly sorry but I can't burden my mum with the bill" he replied. Mrs. Holic nodded and sat him down, positioning him with his face to the floor.

"I've got you. It's going to hurt though since I can't give you morphine. Just hang in there and bite this" she instructed as she passed him a clean rag. He balled it up and stuffed it into his mouth, breathing steadily.

Kenny watched the tall woman grab a needle and thread before she looked over at him. "Ken, darling, can you come hold his hair apart?" She questioned. Kenny frowned but came forward, keeping Pip's hair parted as she sewed the wound closed. The smaller blonde cringed in pain and bit down hard on the rag. Kenny sighed along with him when the nurse finally finished. She rubbed a small amount of ointment over it and Kenny let his hair fall back down over the wound.

Mrs. Holic grabbed a ponytail off of her wrist, gently brushing Pip's golden locks back before she tied his hair into a ponytail. Pip looked up, long bangs framing his face while his usually flowing hair was tamed. He turned up the watts on his smile and Mrs. Holic shook her head, hugging him tightly.

"When I find out who's been doing this to you, I'll show them what for. I'll give you two a pass now" she muttered before she disappeared into a back room and came back with a yellow slip for both of them.

When they got back to class, all eyes flew over to Pip, who looked away. Kenny threw an arm over his shoulder and leered at them. Most of them looked away. More often than not, you didn't want to fuck with the kid that wouldn't stay dead.

Pip took his seat, realizing the boy from before was sitting beside him, arm propped up on his hand as he stared out a window. His eyes were an unholy shade of crimson that seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place where'd he'd seen them before.

With a small shake of his head, Pip focused back on the lesson

* * *

_**A/n: Ah, first chapters are always the worst.**_

_**Anyway, please review and until next time, I love you~**_

_**-Scarlet)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of Cthulu (Again)

_**Chapter 2: Rise of Cthulu (Again)**_

"Come to lunch with us, Pip" Kyle offered, looking at Pip with pity. He himself could take Cartman's bullying. He'd beaten the fatass more times than he beat him but Pip was different. He never fought back. He didn't even want harm to fall upon those who had wronged him.

Pip blinked in surprise. "Me? Are you sure? You don't have to feel the need to protect me. I know you're not very fond of me" he stated. Kyle flinched and Stan placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Feel free to be a dick to him then. I'm sure Kyle has accumulated enough douche points to earn himself a kick to the nuts" Kenny chirped, his hood down. Kyle shot him a glare and Pip blinked in surprise. "Now, why ever would I do that?" He questioned, brows pinched up in concern. Damien glanced down at him, crimson eyes trained on the side of Pip's face.

Glowing.

The boy's soul was glowing. It wasn't white like most angels he'd seen. But then again, Pip wasn't an angel. He was a mortal who's soul was glowing brighter than any angel Damien had encountered. It was a calm, soothing blue that pulsed gently when the boy smiled.

The polar opposite to Damien's angry, hateful red.

"-ien? "

Damien blinked and focused again when he realized the British teen was talking to him. "What?" He grunted, ignoring the sly smirk Kenny sent him.

"Are you quite alright? We lost you for a moment, love"

Damien arched a brow and Pip's face went red. "O-oh I'm sorry! It just slipped" he stammered. Damien only smirked, giving the boys a good look at his pointed fangs before Kenny groaned loudly.

"Ugh! You guys can touch dicks later! I'm hungry!" He barked, stomping towards the cafeteria. Damien and Pip followed close behind. Pip ducked his head down, face impossibly red while he clutched the strap to his satchel, finding the floor suddenly very interesting while Damien stared at the side of his face quietly.

"How long has that been happening?" He questioned. Pip looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"How long have they been beating you?"

"..."

Damien stopped and glanced back, blood red eyes boring into Pip's. The teen shifted uncomfortably. "As long as I could remember. But the bloodshed started around middle school" he answered, voice small. Damien's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"And you let them?"

"I don't want to cause a problem"

"They're going to kill you"

Pip bit his lip, and Damien's eyes followed the movement. Pip let his lip go after a minute of thinking. He smiled, but there was no emotion in it.

"Maybe it would be better if they do"

Damien tilted his head. "Is that what you want? To die? I can kill you now if you want" the demonic teen offered. He flexed his fingers and stepped closer to Pip. "I could be merciful this once and make it painless" he added, voice devoid of emotion. Pip looked like he'd consider it but he shook his head finally, his ponytail swishing slightly.

"Would you kill me if I asked you to?"

"Of course I would"

Pip nodded and gently grabbed Damien's hand. "Thank you. If you ever need anything, just ask" he offered as he tugged them towards the table, two of his fingers curled around two of Damien's. Damien held down the urge to scoff. If he needed anything, he'd just summon it. There was nothing this mortal could give him.

Well...except the radiant smile he was sending Damien.

And his soul. But whatever.

The Antichrist huffed and sat down heavily at the lunch table with Pip by his side. Stan and Kyle were in their own little world while Kenny chomped down on a mountain of food that both boys had probably bought for him. Damien stared at him blankly.

"You're going to choke on something. Again."

"That was once!"

"Actually, it was three times. Once when you were eating that Fatass' mother's cooking, another when you choked on a hot dog trying to get into someone's pants by showing off your, what did you call them? Oh yeah, your "deepthroating skills". And that last time was my favorite. Someone hit you with a 2X4 and you bit your tongue off and choked on it"

Kenny huffed while the other three mortal boys cringed. Damien only smirked in response and Pip looked over at the lunch line, his stomach rumbling. He pulled out his wallet, frowning when he saw he only had his school ID and two pennies.

"What do you want?" Damien questioned. Pip sighed. "I don't have the money for it. I'll wait until I get home" he said. Damien touched his forehead, staring blankly into his eyes before he got up and walked off towards the line.

"He's...a lot different than what I expected the Antichrist to be" Stan mused from across the table. Kenny scoffed.

"Damien is a cold hearted son of a bitch most of the time but he's pretty cool if he likes you enough not to set your eyes on fire and laugh as they burn out of your skull." He told them. Pip whimpered and Kyle shot Kenny a flat look.

"He set your eyes on fire didn't he? "

"Only the third time he went to Hell. The first time, I let Hell Hounds tear him apart" Damien grunted as he returned with a platter of food. He sat down and slid it over to Pip. "H-How did you know this is what I wanted?" He questioned in surprise. Damien yawned. "Simple. I read your immediate desires"

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can"

Pip looked down at his food. "Thank you! How much did you spend on me? "He questioned. Damien ignored him and the blonde poked his side, making the Antichrist look down at him. "I have to pay you back" he insisted. Damien shook his head.

"Just eat. You couldn't possibly give me anything" he grunted. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle watched them quietly.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to bother you"

"Pip. Just eat"

The blonde dropped it, a light blush on his cheeks as he ate. Damien put his head down, kicking Kenny in the shin when the blonde cooed at him.

"Phillip! Welcome home, love" Veronica Pirrup greeted her son. She blinked in surprise when she saw the two boys walking away from her home.

"Who are they?"

"Damien and Kenny, mum. My friends"

Veronica looked at the smile on his face and her heart fluttered. "Excuse me! Wait!" She called. The two turned. She beckoned them back. When they came to her doorstep, she gaped.

Both boys were easily over six feet tall, the blonde hiding most of his face beneath his parka while the pale raven at his side stared at her with blood red eyes. That was...strange.

"Phillip says you're his friends...would you like to come inside?" She inquired. Kenny lowered his hood, revealing his handsome face, his dirty blonde hair falling past his shoulders while his eyes held an impish glint in them. "Sure, Mrs. P. We don't have anywhere else to be" He beamed, dragging Damien into the home. "I'll prepare some tea and snacks. Phillip dear, come help mommy make snacks" she called.

Pip trotted down the stairs, nearly missing one when he noticed Damien and Kenny standing there. Kenny waved and Damien looked away, seemingly uninterested. Pip hustled to the kitchen, setting some cookies on a plate with a rosy tint to his face.

"This is exciting. You never talk about your friends" she mused. Pip leaned on the counter. "Well Damien went away for a while. I didn't recognize him at first. I haven't seen him since he was in South Park that one week back in fourth grade" he hummed. Veronica looked up at him.

"His eyes are red"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He's the Antichrist"

His mother stared at him for a few moments. Pip shifted nervously. She glanced back towards the direction of the living room where said demon teen was. Slowly, she blinked before tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and sending Pip a serious look.

"Are you two using protection? "

Pip choked on his own spit and his mother poured the tea one handedly while patting his back. "W-what?!" He cried. She tilted her head. "He's good looking. I want to make sure your being safe...unless Kenny is your type. Still, should I buy you a box of condoms? What size?" She inquired before she leaned in. "Are the normal sizes too small? Should I get the extra-large ones?" she questioned, excitement in her voice. Pip's face ignited from the embarrassment.

"Mum! I'm not dating either of them!" He cried. His mother frowned. "Why ever not? They're both big, strong boys" she playfully pushed his arm. Pip stared at her for a moment, as if trying to tell if she was serious or not. He shook his head slightly.

"You...you're not upset about the Antichrist thing?"

"He's your friend. He makes you happy. So I don't mind at all. Everyone's special in their own little way"

In the living room, Kenny nudged Damien's side. "Hear that? His mom's okay with you tapping that" he cooed. Damien stared at him and Kenny straightened up when the two returned.

"I'll leave you boys alone. By the way, my name is Veronica Pirrup. Feel free to call me by my first name. Phillip, dear, I'm off to work-" she paused, feeling the ground tremble. Kenny ignored it, stuffing his face with the snacks while Damien cocked a brow.

Pip jogged over to the door, peeking out of the window. He cringed.

"Um, Kenny? Did you know of anything Cartman would be doing today?" He questioned. Kenny rolled his eyes. "Fucking fatass" he grumbled, walking over to the window and peeking out. His eyes narrowed.

"Shit."

Veronica frowned, looking towards Damien in confusion. The teen held his hand out, a plume of fire appearing. She stared at it in wonder, seeing an image of the town within the flames. Damien cocked a brow when he saw the beast.

"What is that?!"

"Cartman summoned Cthulu again" Kenny groaned. Damien tilted his head to the side. "It would appear so" he muttered. It became painfully obvious that Cartman was The Coon years ago but it had been years since the teen had put the not-so-much-of-a-disguise on and even longer since he'd summoned the demon wreaking havoc in the town right now. Pip frowned and Kenny grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" The smaller blonde questioned, trembling when he felt another quake. His mother held onto him, her motherly instincts screaming for her to get all three of the boys somewhere safe, even if Damien could probably handle himself and Kenny would come back to life anyway. Pip rubbed her arm and Kenny raised his phone to his ear, heading for the door.

"I'm calling The Mole"

Green eyes snapped open at the first vibration. He sat up, his blanket drifting down his body and pooling around his waist. He saw the caller ID, one of the few people who had his personal phone number. He grunted, lighting a cigarette and sticking it between his lips before answering.

"_Bonjour_."

"Christophe. I need your help."

The brunette grunted.

"Yes I'll pay you this time"

Christophe grunted again.

"Thanks! I'm at Pip's house. I'm going ahead first. Damien is here too. Make sure you say hi when you're done shooting stuff"

The Mole scowled when the phone was hung up and he tossed the sheets off of him, walking naked into his bathroom to get ready. He doubted Kenny would pay him but at least he got the satisfaction of bashing his head in or torturing him to death in numerous ways until the blonde did so.

After his shower, Christophe pulled a form fitting shirt over his body, tugging his cargo pants up and arming himself with several knives and fire arms. Once done, he grabbed his trusty shovel, strapping it to his back before he tucked his cigarettes into his pocket and walked out.

"Christophe! Where are you going? Foolish boy, there is a beast out there! Go back in your room and pray!" she snapped. Christophe's eyes narrowed and he walked up to her. "Pray? To your God? If he was so high and mighty, there wouldn't be a fucking monster rampaging through the city, you stupid beetch" he barked, storming out and slamming the door. He ignored his mother's cursing in French and grabbed his motorcycle, mounting it and riding off.

He swerved through the townspeople who were running through the streets. He growled, clutching the handlebars and spinning to a stop right by Pip's home. The French teen muttered under her breath, getting off his motorcycle and walking up to the door. Before he even got to knock, it swung open and he looked down at the wide-eyed Pip.

"Christophe! Kenny ran off and said he was going to make sure Stan and Kyle were okay. Come in" he moved to the side and Christophe tossed his cigarette aside, entering the home. Veronica stood beside Damien, her hand over her chest.

"Phillip? Is this boy one of your friends too?" she questioned. Damien tilted his head back, glancing at Christophe from the new angle while Christophe surveyed the area. "So, where is ze beast?" he questioned. Damien looked back to the television. "It's on its way here." He told him, standing and flexing his fingers, fire burning at the tips of them. Christophe snarled and whipped around, opening the door and drawing his gun.

"Then let's take zis down so I can get paid"

With that, both teens exited the home. Pip frowned and Veronica appeared at his side, eyes wide with wonder. "Will they be okay?" she questioned. Pip frowned and worried his lip between his teeth. "I hope so" he muttered, going deeper into the home with his mother and watching the TV from there.

"Dammit, Coon, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Mysterion snarled as he jumped off of a rooftop, plummeting down to the one where the chubby villain was and sweeping his feet. The Coon fell over but grabbed Mysterion by the cape, yanking him down so the two rolled around, trading blows.

"I'll deal with you later, you underwear on the outside faggot! Just let me and Cthulu destroy that fucking French piece of shit and I'll spare the town for today" he snarled, slashing at Mysterion's face and getting up in time to run and jump off the side of the building, landing right onto Cuthulu's head. Mysterion cursed and leaped off the roof after them, running up the side of Cthulu's arm to continue his fight with The Coon.

Cthulu didn't appreciate the disturbance and roared, slamming it's head into the side of a building to get both boys off. They fell through, hitting the floor hard and groaning in pain.

"AY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CTHULU?!" The Coon screeched, completely forgetting about disguising his voice. Mysterion got up, kicking The Coon in the face. The villain didn't appreciate that and tackled the hero to the floor. "Get off me, fatass!" Mystrerion snapped. A crazed look appeared in The Coon's eyes. "DON'T CALL ME FUCKING FAT" he snarled, grabbing Mysterion by the collar and slamming his head against the ground.

From outside, Damien and Christophe arrived, leering up at Cthulu's towering form. "I don't get paid enough for zis" Christophe growled, pulling out two guns and running into a building. Damien assumed the mercenary was going to get a better vantage point. The Antichrist grunted, holding his hands out and covering them both in flames before running at Cthulu, slamming his fist into the demon's leg. Cthulu buckled, a shrill sound leaving it's mouth as a burning sensation shot up and down it's body. It looked down and roared, raising its foot and slamming it down onto Damien's body.

Christophe had reached the roof when that happened, his eyes narrowing as he clicked the safety off both his guns. He wasn't sure if Damien was seriously injured or not but that wasn't his problem at the moment. With that thought, the French mercenary opened fire, aiming at the spots on Cthulu that looked to have softer tissue than the rest of its body. His lips quirked when the beast turned to him and he shot the beast in the eye, leaping back when it slammed its arm onto the rooftop he was standing on. It screeched in anger, green blood running down its now-closed eye as it slammed its arm wildly onto the rooftop, trying to get Christophe. The teen darted to his left, jumping off of the building as it crumbled and climbing up the fire escape to the building beside it.

Cthulu noticed this and screeched once more, reaching for the building when its foot gave way from below it. Christophe watched the beast crumple down. He leaned over the edge of the building, watching Damien hack away angrily at Cthulu with a scythe he didn't have a moment before. The brunette supposed the Antichrist could handle the beast. As he turned, he decided he needed to worry on his next goal; finding Kenny.

He quickly made his way down to the street and stopped short, gazing across the street to watch two caped teens fighting. His eyes narrowed. He knew the fat one was Cartman, that was no surprise to anyone except an idiot, but to this day, it baffled him who Mysterion was. The hero's identity had eluded him for years and the teen's curiosity had enticed him to forget about Kenny for now and instead head over to the building.

Before he even got there, an expensive car nearly hit him. Green eyes narrowed and Christophe looked to his left, his lip curling as he reached back, fingers dangerously curling around the handle of his shovel.

"Good to see you didn't get crushed to death, frog"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put Antoinette through zis fucking windshield, you fucking Brit"

Gregory smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Just get in the car. I've taken the liberty of having your bike taken out of the area. If you don't want to get crushed to Hell and back, I'd suggest you get in" he warned, eyes flicking up as Cthulu began thrashing desperately, anger and pain filling the beasts mind. There was the sound of glass shattering and both European teens looked over to the shop, watching as Mysterion wrapped a rope around The Coon's wrists, leaving him on the ground.

"You'd better hope your friend doesn't step on you"

"Fuck you! Just wait, you fucking faggot, I'll figure out who you are and I'll kill your fucking parents right in front of you!"

Mysterion scoffed, turning and noticing Christophe and Gregory staring at him. His eyes locked with Christophe for a moment before he disappeared down an alley. Christophe shot Gregory a nasty look and the blonde ignored him as he jumped in. He didn't even wait for Christophe to strap in (he wouldn't anyway) before he sped off.

*Later*

"This isn't necessary"

"I know, but I feel just awful, I do"

"It'll be healed by the morning"

Pip didn't respond as he gently wiped Damien's head with a cold rag, cleaning off the blood that had run down from a head injury he'd gotten when Cthulu tried to crush him. Once done, he grabbed the gauze, ready to wrap Damien's head when his wrist was caught.

"I said I'm fine."

Pip put on a fake smile and lowered his hand. Damien felt his soul pulse weakly and rolled his eyes, looking anywhere but the blonde. "Fine, whatever. Put the damn bandages on. Don't give me any shit tomorrow when you don't see it on" he grunted. Pip's face brightened once more and he carefully wrapped Damien's head injury, sitting back when he was done. Damien stared at him, eyes half-lidded and uninterested.

"There, all better!" Pip beamed. Damien grunted quietly. "Why are you so happy?" he inquired. Pip's cheeks flushed slightly. "I was worried. That monster was terribly frightening" he responded. Damien clicked his tongue slightly. "Its nothing compared to the demons we have in Hell" he yawned. Pip nodded thoughtfully. "I guess so…say, do you know where Kenny and Christophe went to? Are they alright?" Damien shrugged and laid himself back down on Pip's bed.

"It doesn't matter to me. Now be quiet, I want to sleep"

Pip watched him for a moment before he laid himself down as well, curling up with his back to Damien.

*DeLorne Home*

Christophe's eyes narrowed when he felt a presence in his room before he even turned the handle. He growled and pulled a knife out of his boot before he swung the door open suddenly, pouncing on the figure on his bed. He bared his teeth, pressing the knife to their neck.

That was when he realized his knife was being blocked by obnoxious orange fabric.

"Pah. You could have waited at ze door." He spat. Kenny grinned up at him. "What fun would that be? I came to repay you" he told him and Christophe raised a brow. "Is that so? And how much do you have for me?" he questioned, getting off of Kenny and tossing his knife aside carelessly. It embedded itself into a dart board settled on the wall across from them. Kenny fished into his pockets and pulled out a crinkled roll of bills. The Mole watched Kenny unfold the money and pass it to him sheepishly. He knew before he even took it in his hands that it wasn't enough.

"$200? Fine, that covers the last time, but what about this time?" he questioned. Kenny looked away, playing with his fingers. Christophe sighed, placing Antoinette down in a corner and pulling his shirt over his head. Kenny bit his lip and his eyes trailed down to Christophe's lean, muscled torso he took in the scars that littered the older teens body, especially the one over his heart from when his mother tried to abort him with a coat hanger. The French teen crossed his arms, leering down at Kenny with narrowed, intense greens and Kenny came back into focus.

"So, you showed your face here, without all of ze money? Are you asking for a death sentence?" he growled. Kenny worried his lip between his teeth. "Don't you think I could come up with something to pay off the debt for now?" he questioned. Christophe hummed thoughtfully before he leaned down and lifted Kenny's chin. "You should know by now, I'm the _last_ one you should ever have to owe a debt to" he grunted before he stood back to his full height and turned, ready to find something in his immediate possession he could use to torture Kenny a bit. There was a shuffle from behind him.

"I…I can repay you another way"

Christophe turned and Kenny looked up at him. "I'm listening" Christophe hummed. Kenny grinned and pinched his zipper, gently easing it down and tossing his parka away. He tilted his head to the left, meeting Christophe's eyes.

"How about I give myself to you until I can fully pay you back?"

**Please review~**


End file.
